


Every Night

by orphan_account



Series: I Spoon Feed You Bastards Shit [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Eloping, Groomed Sonic, Groomer Shadow, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Manipulative Shadow, Mental Abuse, No Smut, Overage/Minor Relationship, Post-Sonic Forces, Suggestive Themes, Toxic Relationship, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every night, Sonic shows up at Shadow's door. Every night, Shadow lets him in. Every morning, Sonic leaves before Shadow wakes up. Every morning, Shadow wonders why Sonic does all this. Until one morning, Sonic isn't gone before Shadow wakes up.-~-It's a lot worse than the summary suggests. Look at the tags. Please don't read if adult grooming and mentioned underage sex make you uncomfortable. You have been warned.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: I Spoon Feed You Bastards Shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958941
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34





	Every Night

Every night, Sonic knocked on his door. Shadow didn't know what confused him more, the fact it happened or how he let it happen. He doesn't rely on it, he doesn't think of it. ( _11:57, he'll be there soon._ )

Shadow stood up and walked to the door, pulling it open before Sonic's fist could meet the metal. They're underground, Shadow reasoned, it's going to echo. He didn't let the younger get a word in, grabbing his bicep and roughly pulling him in. The agent’s hand shot out to block the reflexive punch he received in response. Hushed apologises were given, quickly silenced by the ebony mashing their lips together. Peach and tan lips awkwardly pressed together in the sense of two puzzle pieces being put together wrong. 

Shadow pushed the azure back, not supporting him when he fell. He went rough, distracting the hero with him and _only him_. The azure hero lay writhing beneath him, and in a moment of clarity, Shadow wonders if what he is doing is right, before being swept away in mindless pleasure.

-~-

It's not, Shadow decides later as he lays, slick with sweat, listening to the younger trying to control his breathing as he does the same. It's most definitely not right, but Shadow doesn't care. He's never cared about what's considered right, he's never had _morals_. ( _Liar,_ his mind said, _you used to have her morals until you become a **monster**_ ). 

That doesn't mean Shadow doesn't know what he's doing is wrong though, just that he _doesn’t give a shit._ Maybe that does make him a monster. His eyes felt heavy, and he let them fall, slipping into the sweet embrace of sleep, soothed by the rhythmic breathing of his bedmate.

-~-

Every morning, when Shadow woke up, Sonic was gone. All that was left was the imprint of where his body was, his lingering scent and a cooling bed. When Shadow woke up, he could never go back to sleep. 

The agent knew why the hero left. Logically, it would be best for no one to know their arrangement. But Shadow didn't know why _Sonic_ left. Sonic, who didn't care what others thought. Sonic, who wasn't logical. Sonic, who was unpredictable. Perhaps that's why. Unpredictable in everything. It's because he's doing other things, Shadow tells himself. (Shadow knows that isn't true. Lying awake until he dragged himself from bed, thoughts telling him the truth. _It's because he knows it's wrong, his mind reasons,_ it's because despite everything he cares. He'd never try to ruin the image you've tried so hard to make.(Shadow ignores those thoughts)).

He buries his nose in the pillow, searching for Sonic's scent. By the time Rouge comes knocking on his door, it's gone.

-~-

Outside those four walls, they don't speak of it. Their arrangement is never acknowledged and they hate each other. Insults are swapped and dirty looks are thrown. If someone looked close enough though, they'd see less malice. No one ever looks closer. Outside those four walls, Sonic is perfect, Shadow has morals. ( _Still feared, always feared_ ).

-~-

Rouge looked closer. She doesn't tell anyone, just quietly confronts him. When he gives into her pressure, she looks like she's going to cry. She tells him to be careful, (She knows she can't stop him, _either_ of them.), tells him that if anyone found out they'd be trouble, (He always knew that). She doesn't tell anyone. Shadow doesn't know why.

-~-

Shadow tells Sonic it's wrong. Hanging above the hero, hands where they shouldn't be, engaged in an act they shouldn't do. Sonic tells him to hurry, eyes wide and pleading for distraction. (Shadow pretends to not know what those eyes are pleading for).

-~-

That night when Sonic knocked on the door, things went differently. He spouted out his usual excuse of ‘wanting to practice the tango for two’ while shivering and looking around in fear.

“Do you?” Shadow asked.

“No” he received. The agent still invited the hero in. They had sex anyway. ( _He's only 16!_ ) Shadow ignores any morals trying to claw their way up. Morals only slow him. 

(Later, Shadow pretends to not notice Sonic crying himself to sleep. It helps more than pointing it out. (Shadow doesn't know how to comfort the broken hero)).

-~-

Shadow doesn't know why Sonic comes back. Their nights together aren't earth shattering. They could be, Shadow knows, if they weren't weighed down. Perhaps he should try harder to make Sonic forget. Make him forget the war, the carnage, his imprisonment. Make him forget that. Make him forget how his own most trusted friends gave up on finding him not a month into his imprisonment. (Perhaps that's why he comes to Shadow. Because he trusts a perverted adult more than his friends. ( _Because Shadow didn't give up searching_ )). 

Shadow doesn't know why he's been chosen to whisk the young hero away to a place where all he can feel in pleasure. He doesn't think he should be allowed to. That doesn't mean he tells Sonic to find someone new.

-~-

Shadow is aware that if anyone finds out and tells the world, he'll lose his job and be imprisoned. He's aware it would ruin Sonic. But they both like playing with fire, so they don't stop. (Shadow wonders what Maria would say). 

-~-

It had been two years since their arrangement began. (Two years had gone by fast). They never spoke of the night when Sonic said the truth. They hadn't forgotten, they simply didn't speak of it. (Two years of having sex with a minor). There were no attacks, just healing. 

On Sonic's eighteenth birthday, Shadow lingered back, slipping away long after cake and presents. He walked through the new community gardens, holding a small bag. He'd swapped the original bag out for a childish ‘Happy Birthday’ bag, not wanting anyone to find out where he'd gotten the gift. It was awkward enough walking into the shop to buy it. Fortunately, anyone in the shop knew better than to say who they saw in there.

A blue streak passed him, doubling back and skidding to a stop. Without missing a step, he fell into place beside the agent. The azure hero said nothing, his eyes silently conveying his curiosity. “You didn't have to get me anything.” Sonic whispered. Shadow knew. The ebony hedgehog roughly jerked his head, walking faster, forcing the azure to jog to catch up. Having realised where they were going, Sonic sped up, taking the lead. 

Shadow didn't even try to stop his eyes from slipping down the hero's body, appreciating it all, before finding a spot to focus on. Shadow had an unhealthy obsession with Sonic, and he was okay with that, because he knew Sonic was the same. His tongue licked his tan lips. He respected the way Sonic held himself, he appreciated the way Sonic stood up for the weak, he enjoyed the way Sonic treated him at night, he delighted in the way Sonic's body had grown.

Once they arrive at Shadow's room, it's five to midnight. They'd had to make several detours to avoid people going to their own rooms, tired from the party. (Shadow asked Sonic if his ‘friends’ would be looking for him. Sonic had told them he was tired.(Shadow didn't know why Sonic stayed friends with them. Perhaps they brought him a joy Shadow couldn't see or bring, which is why he never brought it up.(He's still jealous))). 

Shadow unlocks the door, allowing the younger in before swiftly shutting and locking it. When he looked back at his guest, he growled lowly in lust. Shadow stalked over to the hero who was draped seductively over his bed. He dropped the bag on Sonic's fawn abdomen, (Shadow loved the way Sonic's adult coat had fawn fur travelling lower, and couldn't wait for his fur to finish transitioning into an adult coat), before stepping back. Confused, the azure reached into the bag the ebony gave him, pulling all the contents out. He flushed, something Shadow enjoyed as he stared wide eyed at the red and black corset and panties. Smirking widely, Shadow crawled onto the bed and over the still laying hedgehog. “Put it on.”

-~-

When Shadow woke up that morning, he wasn't expecting a warm weight on his chest. He blinked in surprise, vision filled with azure. Glancing to his alarm clock, he wondered why Sonic was still here. ( _4:27, he’s always gone by 4_ ). His lips twitched upward in the beginning of a smile, before he let himself sleep. This was the first time in two years that he'd sleep for more than four hours, he sure as Hell wasn’t going to waste it.

-~-

When he woke up later, it was too movement and muttered curses. Sitting on the edge of the bed was Sonic, who was fiddling with the buttons and ribbon that was keeping the red and black corset on him. Shadow sat up and pulled the hero's fawn hands from his back. Carefully and precisely he undid the buttons. Reaching around Sonic's front, he tugged lightly at the black satin ribbon, making the corset fall off the hedgehog's slim frame. Sonic let out a sigh of relief, while Shadow massaged his tender torso.

( _One, two, three._ Shadow tried to not worry about how he could count Sonic's ribs. _Four, five, six._ He fails). “What's happening?” He whispered as he gently traced a rib. 

“It's nothing” was whispered back. Emerald eyes remained glued to the door, but their owner made no move to leave. (He wasn't allowed to leave; he knew that.(He'd gotten better at listening over the years.( _This is abuse!_ part of Shadow's mind screamed, the part that was ignored, the part that was morals.(The part that sounded like _Maria_ )))).

Shadow didn't let go; didn't relent. Sonic sighed, giving into the elder’s silent demand. “I'm not purging anymore. I'm just not hungry.” Shadow hummed, unable and not wanting to find a suitable response, letting the matter drop. (Besides, Sonic looks better when he's not fat; the hero knows this). 

Shadow let's Sonic go, shoving the lingerie in the bag, (Making a mental note to find a way to clean the panties without anyone knowing), and stuffed it under his bed.

-~-

People noticed their affair. They had been sloppy because of Sonic being legal, and paid the price. No one seemed to really care; if they helped each other, it was fine. (He never expected people to be fine. He expected disgust. After all, he's the bad guy and Sonic's the hero). 

Sonic's friends were different. They connected the dots between Sonic's sleep cycle, his imprisonment and his growing distance. They knew approximately when the affair began. They suspected abuse. (They suspected wrong, their affair is happy and healthy.(It's not)). 

They didn't tell anyone else though. After all, they had no solid proof unless Sonic or Shadow came out and said it. Shadow wouldn't share any secrets, and Sonic was under Shadow’s clawed thumb. (That's not wrong, Shadow battled with his inner Maria.(He'd taken to calling the angry voice Maria, knowing what it said is what she'd tell him.(He'd probably listen, if she were there))). Shadow wonders if Rouge told them.

-~-

Rouge confronts him again, tells him to stop hurting Sonic. He tells her that he's helping the hero, and that she should stop being hypocritical.

( _”Damnit Rouge, stop being so fucking hypocritical! What would people say about you and Knuckles, huh! At least for us we're only ten years apart!” “Don't fucking make this about me, he’s eighteen and you're twenty eight!” “At least I'm not a thirty year old divorcee crushing over a nineteen year old Guardian!” “Knuckles is old enough to make his own decisions!” “So is Sonic!”_ ). 

She avoids him now, and he's fine with that. He didn't want to talk to her anyway. ( _”It's because of me that you fought, isn't it?”_ (Shadow doesn't answer)). He holds the hedgehog close and wonders if the younger would agree to elope with him, to leave the animosity of his friends and stay forever by the side of the person who saved him. (He'd say yes, he knows better than to say no). Shadow should look at land and ring prices.

-~-

When Shadow asks, on one knee, Sonic hesitates. He said yes, but he still hesitated. (A sharp glare made sure of it). 

Later, when Sonic is dressed in Shadow’s gift, the ebony hugs the azure. Feeling the silken corset that left his Sonic breathless, he whispered, “Don't forget how generous I've been.” 

Sonic nodded, agreeing in a breathless tone, “I won't. I promise.” Shadow nodded, hand finding the other's, gently playing with the small ruby ring on Sonic's left hand. He smirked over the hedgehog's shoulder, happy with the knowledge that as Sonic went about his day, the ring Shadow put on his hand, claiming him, would be there, and nobody would know. (He liked their dirty little secret).

“Good.”

-~-

They had only what they could carry. Sonic's small blue backpack held the outfit Shadow gave him wrapped up in the red blanket he'd had for as long as he could remember, a toothbrush and quill comb. (Shadow had checked; he couldn't risk Sonic having some kind of communication with anyone other than him.(Sonic was his, and his alone)). 

A year of work and planning had led them to this. Running through deserts and cities until they reached their destination, deep in the heart of the Dark Woods. Arriving in front of a small cottage cradled by gnarled trees, Shadow led Sonic in. He pinned the azure to the wall, delighting in the whimper that was muffled by his tan lips. He briefly wondered if what he's doing is right, before focusing on the hedgehog in front of him.

-~-

It's not, he decides, but he can't bring himself to care. (Part of him wonders what would've happened had he refused Sonic that first night.(Part of him knows it would have been better for Sonic.(He ignores that part, because he's selfish, and doesn't care))). 

Shadow wonders if they'll ever be found, or if the world will give up, just like last time. (He'll never really know, he'll never check.(He'll tell Sonic they did)). In years to come, perhaps Shadow will realise that what he did was wrong. Or perhaps he won't. Because that time is far, far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you want any sex scenes, tell me which paragraph, and I'll make a separate fic.


End file.
